The typical ignition wiring in internal combustion engines includes a distributor cap and coil and spark plugs interconnected by electrical conductors having box connectors to secure to the spark plugs and metal wrapped ends which are inserted into sleeve connectors contained within tubular housings of the coil and distributor. The connections of the metal wrapped ends to the receiving sleeves of the coil and distributor are subject to failure from corrosion and vibration which can interrupt the electrical continuity. The electrical connections are often made in very close quarters with limited vertical clearances for other connectors, further limiting the design of any connectors for this application.
An attempt has been made to improve the electrical connection by a metal shaft having a threaded terminal end received in an internally threaded insulator bonnet carried by the end of the ignition wire. This connector found only limited use and it is believed has been withdrawn from the market.